Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for restraining processing for allowing setting information about a predetermined setting item, among setting information received from a server in response to execution of login processing in an information processing apparatus, to be reflected in settings of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-10005 discusses an image forming apparatus that acquires setting information of a user from a server when the user logs into the image forming apparatus. The setting information of the user includes, for example, a language setting for a language to be displayed in a display unit of the image forming apparatus, and a layout setting for a screen to be displayed in the display unit after a login.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-10005 discusses a login system. In this login system, if acquisition of setting information of a user is completed after a lapse of a predetermined time from a login, the image forming apparatus operates using setting information acquired from a server. On the other hand, if the acquisition of the setting information of the user is not completed after a lapse of the predetermined time from the login, the image forming apparatus operates using setting information saved in the image forming apparatus before the login.
In the login system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-10005, the setting information transmitted from the server is reflected in settings of the image forming apparatus in some cases and is not be reflected in other cases, depending on the receiving state of the setting information in the image forming apparatus.
When the setting information transmitted from the server is reflected in the settings of the image forming apparatus in some cases and is not be reflected in other cases, the user is not sure whether the setting information received from the server is reflected in the image forming apparatus in each case. In addition, when the setting information is not reflected in the settings of the image forming apparatus, the user is not sure what kind of processing is necessary for reflecting the setting information in the image forming apparatus.